Dream or Reality?
by Maloa
Summary: [OS SHINee - JongKey] Depuis des années, Key est amoureux de Jonghyu. Durant des mois, ils ne vont plus s'adresser la parole. Pourtant un jour, Key se retrouve chez Jonghyun et tout ne va pas se passer comme prévu...


**Pairing :** JongKey  
**Genre :** Angs et Romance  
**Fandom : **SHINee  
**Disclaimers :** Evidemment, rien est à moi.  
**Note :** Bon et bien voici un OS que j'avais dans la tête depuis un long moment. Je sais qu'il est court mais j'avais juste cette scène en tête et puis il fallait que je fasse quelque chose de joyeux pour ratrraper un peu Ephemera. Voilà, je vous laisse donc lire.

**Dream or Reality?**

J'étais assis sur une chaise de la terrasse, les yeux rivés sur l'eau de la piscine. La nuit était quasiment tombée mais les lumières autour de la piscine éclairée parfaitement celle-ci. Je pensais à ce que je ressentais. Depuis qu'on était arrivé, il avait été distant et froid. C'est vrai que la dernière conversation qu'on avait eu lui et moi ne s'était pas très bien finie.

Bon j'avoue, je lui avais dit qu'il 'pouvait être fier de lui car il m'avait brisé le cœur'. Pas jolie, jolie comme fin. Mais bon pour ma défense, on avait couché ensemble plusieurs fois et je pensais vraiment qu'il avait des sentiments.

Je m'étais trompé, il n'en était rien.

J'étais donc entrain de penser à ça lorsqu'il s'installa sur une chaise à côté de moi. Il ne me regardait pas, préférant fixer l'horizon. Au bout de quelques minutes de long silence, il osa enfin prendre la parole :

-Ca va Key ? », me demanda-t-il de sa voix fébrile, presque inaudible.

-Ca va, ça va. », répondis-je platement.

-Tu as été très silencieux pendant le repas. »

Il osa enfin me regardait, je pouvais l'apercevoir de côté. Quant à moi, mes yeux restèrent fixés sur la piscine.

-Je peux en dire autant de toi ! »

J'osai enfin le regarder mais il détourna aussitôt le regard.

-Oui je sais. Je n'ai pas été… ». Il s'arrêta, hésitant. « Je n'ai pas été très sympa avec vous depuis votre arrivée. C'est à cause de … »

Il s'arrêta à nouveau et je sentis qu'il avait dû mal à parler. En même temps, Jonghyun n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'exprimait beaucoup sur ses sentiments. Il avait toujours tout gardé pour lui et c'était cette part de mystère qui me rendait dingue car jamais je n'arrivais à savoir ce qu'il pensait.

-De notre conversation. », réussit-il à dire.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Depuis le début je le savais mais j'étais content qu'il ose enfin le dire.

-Tu sais Jonghyun, je m'en doutais. Et si j'avais su que tu serais aussi mal à l'aise, Taemin et moi on ne serait pas venu. »

Je détournais la tête, le simple fait de m'entendre dire cette phrase me blessait.

-Non, je suis désolé. C'est nul que tu penses ça, je suis content que vous soyez là c'est juste que… »

Une nouvelle fois il s'arrêta et une douce colère monta en moi mais je me retins pour ne pas m'énerver comme la dernière fois.

-C'est juste que tu as peur de mes sentiments. Tu as peur qu'à nouveau je retombe amoureux de toi. »

Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'arrêtai. J'avais dû mal à lui parler de mes sentiments car à chaque fois, plus précisément les trois fois où j'en avais parlé avec lui, sa réponse n'avait jamais été celle espérée.

-Mais tu n'as pas de raison d'avoir peur de ça. », repris-je l'air plus détendu. De toute façon, je n'avais pls rien à perdre. J'avais déjà tout perdu le jour où il m'avait dit qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, hormis une profonde amitié. « Parce que je suis toujours amoureux de toi, je n'ai jamais cessé de l'être. Mais cette situation, cette froideur, j'en peux plus. Je voudrais au moins que tu sois mon ami Jonghyun parce que là tout le monde est mal à l'aise. Alors si tu ne peux pas l'encaisser, si tu ne peux même pas être un ami pour moi ou au moins que tu fasses un effort, alors ça ne sert à rien qu'on reste là. Demain on s'en va et c'est réglé. »

J'avais les larmes aux yeux et fit tout pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte mais ma voix me trahissait.

Il n'osait plus rien faire, plus rien dire. Pendant au moins cinq minutes, nous sommes restés sans parler, sans se regarder.

D'un coup je me levai et décidai que s'en était trop. J'en pouvais plus et pour moi son silence voulait tout dire !

-Attend Key ! », lança-t-il avant que je ne rentre dans la maison, bien décidé à faire mon sac et partir le plus vite possible. « Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

Jonghyun était devenu bizarre, me fixant sans que je ne puisse déchiffrer son regard.

-S'il te plait, viens te rasseoir. », dit-il doucement.

Sans rien dire, je repris ma place et replongea mon regard dans l'eau. Il faisait nuit à présent.

-En fait tu as raison sur un point. »

Il baissa la tête et sa voix diminua encore un peu. Je dû faire un effort pour entendre ce qu'il me disait.

-C'est vrai j'ai peur. », reprit-il. « Mais pas de tes sentiments. Plutôt… des _miens_. »

Je tournai brusquement ma tête vers lui. Il avait un regard étrange, comme si les paroles qu'il voulait me dire étaient les plus difficiles qu'il n'avait jamais dites.

-Des tiens ? », lui demandai-je pour l'aider à poursuivre.

-Oui. J'ai pris conscience d'une chose en te revoyant ». Il fit une petite pause comme pour se donner du courage avant de reprendre. « Key, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point tu m'avais manqué. Mais quand je t'ai revu en rentrant du travail jeudi, c'est là que j'ai compris. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sans que je ne puisse les contrôler et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans ma poitrine. Je ne comprenais pas trop. Etait-ce une blague ?

-Key, tu ne comprends pas ? », me demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire et je secoua vivement la tête. « Si je ne t'ai pas trop parlé pendant ces deux jours, si je t'évitais c'était pour une seule raison : j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais en te regardant. Et quand tu souris, j'ai envie de sourire moi aussi. Parce que te savoir près de moi, m'emplit de bonheur. »

Je le regardais toujours, et ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens. J'étais paralysée, je ne pouvais plus bouger et j'osais à peine respirer. Je ne réalisais pas ce qu'il se passait.

-Key. », reprit-il. « J'ai enfin compris une chose que je ne peux plus nier : je suis amoureux de toi. »

Je suis amoureux de toi. Sa phrase résonnait dans ma tête me faisant frissonner de tout mon corps et je sentis une décharge électrique dans mon dos, remontant jusqu'à mon cou. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté, que mon cerveau ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Je voulais figer ce moment pour l'éternité.

Enfin Jonghyun, l'homme dont j'étais amoureux depuis des années, m'avouait pour la première fois ses sentiments.

-Dis quelque chose s'il te plait. », m'imtima-t-il et je le regardai, ne sachant pas quoi penser. « Key ? … _Kibum _? »

Je réalisai enfin qu'il m'appelait et surtout qu'il attendait ma réponse.

-Pourquoi cça te faisait peur ? », demandai-je alors, extrêmement méfiant.

-Bonne question. ». Il hésita quelques instants avant de reprendre : « Parce que je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, même pour mon ex. Parce que tu vas bientôt repartir et que je ne veux pas en souffrir. Parce que tu es exceptionnel et que j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec toi. »

-Mais… »

-Embrasse-moi !, » me coupa-t-il en attrapant mes mains.

Cette fois, je repris tous mes esprits et le regardai toujours sans rien dire.

-Embrasse-moi. », répéta-t-il doucement.

Finalement, j'approchai mon visage du sien et il l'attrapa entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres. Très vite, il approfondit notre baiser et je le laissai faire, l'imitant même.

Ce baiser fut le meilleur qu'on est eu, celui où l'on se sent léger, où plus rien ne compte, car cette fois je ne me posai plus cette fameuse question qui m'avait empêché longtemps de profiter pleinement du moment : ressent-il la même chose que moi ?

Cette fois, _je savais_.

Je l'enlaçai avant de me remettre à ma place. Il laissa une main posée sur ma joue et caressa ma lèvre du bout de son pouce, toujours en me regardant.

Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. On s'aimait et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je pouvais enfin dire 'je suis heureux'.

.

END


End file.
